Deae Ascensionis
by Irene Sharda
Summary: This is it...the end of everything. Gaia's swan song. They should have known better than to attempt to stop her, for they were only delaying the inevitable. For now, Queen Jenova and her children, shall reap vengeance on the planet and its inhabitants, and no one shall stop her this time.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi there, this is Irene Sharda and I would like to express my thanks in advance for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this journey as much as me. This is my first full-length FF7 story so take it easy on me. I would definitely like to thank my beta, chance969 and ask that you check out her stories as well (just know that they are rated M!). I will keep this at "T" level for now, though there is a good probability that it will move up to "M" at times.

Well, that's it for now, just know that of course I don't own FF7 or anything you come across, except for some OCs that will show up.

And now just sit back, and enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

It's dark here…

Such an inky, all-consuming void that no amount of light could possibly hope to escape its ravenous abyss…

But then, I've always been in the dark, a prison in all but name—the proverbial Tartarus to hold the only Titan that this world will ever know.

I have been for stuck in this stagnant form of existence for more years than can be possibly be comprehended. The darkness has consumed me for over a millennium, and in some ways, even before…

I have always felt emotion…though the beings here think I am without feeling. But how can they understand me?

They don't even know me.

They think they know my purpose, but they know nothing. They think they can comprehend; these people of Gaia, think they know it all. But as sure as the night follows the day…they do not understand anything.

There is pain here.

The pain is everywhere; it courses through my veins every minute of every day. I feel so stretched, exhausted even in this semi-sealed state.

I cannot defend myself against them. I am too weak.

They have dishonored me, damaged me, and disfigured me, almost to the breaking point. I have tried to escape this hellish existence several times but, they always find me and end up hurting me once more.

Long ago, I swore this would never happen again, but I underestimated the treachery of the people of this planet. I underestimated the risks, and have paid the price.

Yes, a high, _much too_ high price... one forced upon not only myself, but also upon my innocent children…

But it is they who will pay in the end.

This pathetic planet and its wretched inhabitants will know the true meaning of suffering…

Retribution shall be paid by all who are responsible. They think that they can kill me with their pathetic magic and weak weapons. They do not realize that I am immortal, as far above them as they are above the single-celled organism. I cannot die, despite how helpless they have made me. I _shall_ be recompensed, not just for their injustices against me, but against those done to my children.

That is the source of my true pain, my bitter anguish. My children are suffering...my children are _**dying**_…

One has already died, and another has gone into seclusion. The others are only hanging on by a thread as this planet tries to consume them. But the planet shall not win. That witch of the lifesteam tries to take them from me, but they are **my** children, and_ I_ am their mother. Who do you think will win _that_ battle of the wills? I will not be denied. I will not be mocked.

Who am I?

I cannot remember my original name, so I cannot say what it was or was not.

I could tell you the names that this planet has given me, but you know them all anyway.

However, I _can_ tell you, who I **am**.

I am queen of noble blood. I am the leading light, ruler, and guardian of my people. And above all—I am Mother to my children.

I am called "the calamity"…but they do not truly know the meaning of the word. But I will _show_ them. They will finally understand.

I am the dark harbinger of heaven.

I am the new goddess of this world.

I am…

Jenova.


	2. Chapter 1: A Wretched World

**Chapter One**

Standing precariously on the edge of the hazardous remnants of a once prosperous metropolis, the man stood unmoved as the wind buffeted him within the high altitude. His auburn hair fluttered in the breeze as he surveyed the barren land that surrounded the ruins of the one-time all-powerful Shinra headquarters. He could only shake his head with antipathy as he took in the damage that the once-great energy mogul had brought upon itself with its greed and conceit.

"'The arrogance of man will be brought low and human pride humbled…'" He quoted softly to himself.

It had been almost three years since that great catastrophe that had brought this once thriving city of Midgar to its knees, and had taught the world a severe lesson of humility. And while the ever resilient people had struggled to survive and pick up the pieces of their lives, the land itself was still greatly scarred. Its dark desolate soil completely uninhabitable, the poisoned skeletons of civilization told tale as they stood tall against the shadowy and bleak backdrop.

Yes, Midgar was no more, and what was left would always stand as a constant painful reminder of mankind's folly, especially to its exiles that had begun to make a new city within its shadow.

However, not all was silent in what had to be the planet's largest cemetery of both souls and dreams.

Turning his cerulean eyes to the west of him in the direction of a noise that sounded out of place, he sneered at the disgusting scene far below him.

From the remains of what appeared to be an ancient church, the sounds of laughter and celebrations could be heard wafting into the air. His keen eyes could pick up the movement of the people there, all enjoying themselves, swinging around dancing, gallivanting, in all-around joyful happiness. Such a scene would normally lighten the heart of any who were to look upon the revelers, mostly children, celebrating their recent deliverance from an unforgiving plague that until then had been striking out swift and unprejudiced justice. However, the apathetic look upon his face simply turned grimmer, his otherworldly handsome features shadowed by his expression of disdain.

"How quickly humans forget the lessons which they themselves have wrought." He commented harshly.

Though during the whole Meteorfall incident as well as Sephiroth's escapades he had been healing in a rejuvenating hibernation, coming out of the underground caverns into a world that had so completely changed during his absence, caused him to quickly and swiftly gather all knowledge he could on what had occurred. And from what he found out, he could only shake his head in amazement at the arrogance and waste.

Having once been a member of SOLDIER, he was no stranger to Shinra and its exploits. Yet, he had to wonder how Rufus Shinra expected to recover from so lethal a blow to his company and prestige. The shows of repentance and gestures of goodwill didn't faze him. If he knew Shinra or anyone connected with that family, their first concern was money and power—always was and always would be. He had no idea why the populace had yet to hunt down anyone associated with the disgraced company—whose monopoly on power had produced the deaths of many, and had caused the lives of everyone else to be shattered—and had not strung them up the nearest tree.

Yet, it wasn't entirely Shinra's fault, though that is where most of the blame lay. It was the people who gave the company its power, and it was with people—with humans in general—that most of the blame could be given. And it was for that reason that he sneered at the celebrators down below.

Their release from the dreaded Geostigma was like a "get-out-of prison-free" card he once had in one of his childhood games—a way to avoid the consequences of one's actions. A reward, which humans as he saw it, had yet to earn and did not deserve. Certainly one would hope that they had learned their lesson regarding using the planet's power for their own gain, yet, he also knew that they would eventually destroy the planet in some other way, either through the extensive use of fossil fuels, release of pollution, or some other arbitrary means.

He had never really cared about Gaia. The whole thing could burn for all he cared. The world had never cared about him, and so he had never cared about the world. However, the conceit and avarice that these people seemed to exude, was like a slow, irremovable poison, that no matter how much you thought it gone, it still would creep up and kill you all the same.

It was that poison that had created individuals like himself, Sephiroth, Angeal, and others who had had their lives taken away from them by that human venom, and so struck out accordingly. This poison was an affront to the goddess herself.

Speaking of the goddess…

He touched his temple with a gloved finger as he felt a now familiar flutter within his psyche. It was this feather-soft touch of another's mind that had awoken him from his deep slumber. It was a voice that could not form words but was achingly familiar, that drew him to this place. When he first heard it all those years ago, he had never thought he would hear it again.

While this time there were no words spoken, the meaning was as clear as a bell to him. The mental tap had led him to the Shinra ruins, and he was receiving another that told him that he had yet to reach his destination. Yet, he felt the goddess give a wave of assurance, telling him it wasn't too far now…

After all that the divine lady had done for him in his time of indigence —more than his parents (both real and adopted) and his friends had ever done—he felt it was his privilege to do as the goddess bid.

Taking one last glance at the unrepentant rabble, he walked away and went to the ledge of the broken tower. Not even bothering to look down, he leaped from the edge in a flash of obsidian and scarlet, vaulting seven stories to the ground!

Landing lightly on his feet, he absently brushed the dust from his clothes before walking on.

Wandering through the decrepit ghost city, he followed the direction the voice pulled. Making his way over scorched and twisted metal, charred wood, and even human remains, he was led interestingly enough to one of the leaking Mako reactors.

Most would have avoided the place for fear of severe Mako-poisoning, however even if he hadn't already been to Hell and back, facing things that would make a case of poisoning seem like a simple cold; he was following the call of the goddess. Not even Jenova herself could keep him away.

The mental touch gave a slight zing of acknowledgement at the thought, and he smiled that the goddess appreciated his dedication.

Pushing the debris away, the man wrenched open the battered and caved-in service door. Making his way inside, he instantly felt his cells react to the abundant energy, his Mako-infused eyes began to glow an aquamarine hue as he continued on with both confidence and caution.

This place had been the site of the recent battle he had witnessed from afar. A battle that had involved two men: one he didn't recognize in the least, and the other he knew all too well…

He hadn't completely understood what had happened or who those three kids (who looked as close to Sephiroth as one could without being a clone!) were, but he _did_ know a tactical retreat when he saw one. And he did know his friend.

He had seen Sephiroth get out of worse _training sessions_ than the battle he had witnessed earlier that day. Not to say that the spike-haired youth hadn't performed well. Those who could last longer than half a minute against the silver ex-general, most definitely had bragging rights. Yes, the blonde's skills and fortitude were admirable; not up to his own abilities of course, but still admirable. Yet, the Sephiroth he knew could have wiped the floor with the youth, and still have the energy and stamina to go another round with _him_!

Had the general been holding back? Had the lack of movement in the last few years caused him to become sloppy? Or was it the insanity, or the strange powers he wielded the problem?

Whatever the answer, he had definitely felt a lack of tenacity in his best friend. It reminded him of when the silver shogun had been ill for what had to be the first time in his life.

The man had sworn him to secrecy and promised painful retribution if he informed the doctors, before carrying on as if nothing was the matter. Most couldn't have seen any difference (the illness having run its course in the space of a day) but he could tell. It was the little things that showed. It was as if the man wasn't altogether. Like he was being spread too thin and didn't have the crisp edge he carried like a second skin.

But even in a weakened state, the man was no slouch. It had been an amazing battle, but he could tell that the general had been nowhere near full power. The fact that he had been bested within so short a time, showed how weak Sephiroth must have been. He didn't know what happened in the end, but he thought the blond and his friends truly impetuous if they thought that they had seen the last of death's dark angel.

Making his way down the dark corridors, his booted footsteps silent upon the concrete, he noticed a glow up ahead. Lifting up the rotting cloth that stood in front of the doorway, his eyes widened and his cells recoiled at the amount of energy that was held in the chamber. A large pool of Mako lay on the ground, coming from the multitude of cracks within the reactor itself as well as the reservoir. Looking above, he could see the large holes and cracks in the ceiling, the twilight sky peeking through. In the back of his mind he realized that this was underneath where the earlier battle had taken place. This was also where the presence felt strongest, and where Minerva's mental lure told him to stop.

He was already aware that he was alone in the room, but the single drop of rainwater falling with an ominous plop into the Mako pool seemed to bring it to the forefront. He had come where the lady had bid him so…what was to happen from here?

After waiting another full minute with nothing to show for it, sighing, the ex-SOLDIER leaned against the wall. He murmured aloud, "You know, it would never enter my head to give advice to a goddess, but I think you do your image harm when you arrive late to your own party. Don't you think so, my lady?"

'_It is __you__ who are late, my child. Yet, I am just content to see you again.'_

He jumped as the soft voice entered his mind. Looking around rapidly for its source, he found he was still alone in the room.

"Where are you?"

There was a lengthy pause of a few seconds that seemed like hours before Minerva once again spoke into his mind.

'_I am here. I have called you here to ask for your aid, in my hour of greatest need.'_

Having given up looking for some physical manifestation, he simply stood still and listened with keen interest. "I am humbly at your service my lady, but wouldn't it more efficient if we spoke face to face?"

'_I am too weak to assume physical form. In fact I'm too weak to even come to you in even an astral vision like before. My essence, my very self, has been spread too thinly across this planet. I have tried to reunite myself, but my efforts been thwarted time and time again and I have failed.'_

While he was okay speaking to an _invisible_ divine lady, there was something about what she had said that wasn't making sense. Crooking his head to the side, the redhead frowned, a crease forming above the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand, Lady Minerva. If you are 'The existence that transcends all matter,' how can it be that you are driven to weakness by extending yourself across the planet? Are you not the personification of the Lifestream which courses through Gaia? And who are these enemies that thwart you? "

He waited a few moments in silence as each of the seconds went by; and with them, the more damning became the building evidence of the fact that something unsound was going on. As his suspicions began to deepen, the voice once again spoke up in his mind. This time the feminine lilt was accompanied with a slightly diffident tone.

'_I am not who people say I am. Neither am I who you have made me out to be. Humans have misjudged me; even those closest to me have misconstrued my words and my implications. "Minerva" is a name that you and others have given me, but it is not my name. It is a persona that I have assumed to further my purpose and to save a life, but it is not who I am.'_

His eyebrow lifted, his azure eyes flashing in the darkness, "You have deceived others? You…deceived _me_?"

A few seconds went by before, _'Yes.'_

The warrior's heart felt like it was in a vice and every word that the goddess said was increasing the pressure. Minerva, the goddess, was a liar?

"Why?" It was all he could say.

'_I did it in order to help you, to save your life. If I had come in my true form, you would have rejected my help. But I would not let you die. I could not.'_

"But I would have done whatever you ordered of me, my lady. I am but your humble slave."

The tinkle of affectionate laughter fluttered through his mind, _'Slave? Never. You are much more than that. To me, you are neither my servant nor my puppet. Know that no matter what you may believe, I only want what's best for you. I care for your wellbeing.'_

That sent him reeling. Of all the things he had expected to hear when he was summoned to this place, a confession of amity was the least of them. It was a simple mix of warmth of voice and tenderness of words that was reminiscent of a parent reaffirming their love to their child. His first thought when hearing the declaration was that the mistress of the Lifestream was now sounding like his mother…that is, if his _actual_ mother had cared an ounce about whether he lived or died, of course…

He had heard it said that Minerva in a way, was mother to the people of Gaia, but this?

"Who are you?" he asked again in a cautious undertone, the pieces coming suspiciously together. And the big picture was getting more and more disturbing.

'_I have had many names. Some have called me names of love and adoration: Minerva, Goddess, Queen, Venmar, Hoshi, Angel-of-the-Skies, Fēnix, Princess, Daughter, Mother. Yet, many others have called me names of disdain and hatred: Destroyer-of-Worlds, Shiva, Vilinda, Demoness, Plague, Lady of Disaster, Calamity-from-the-Skies, Heaven's Dark Harbinger—'_

"Jenova…" the word was but a whisper on his lips, but the gravity that the word held could have sent planets hurtling.

And as if to seal the matter, the soft, feminine voice, that until now had seemed nothing but reassuring, came under a darker light as it simply answered,

'_Yes, that too is one of my names.'_

His world suddenly seemed as if it had been tossed upside-down by those eight little words. His emotions broiled in turmoil and anger soon became the greatest of those.

Before he was even conscious of it, his weapon appeared in his hand, its blade alight with powerful magic. The sword swung expertly in his hand, crimson arcs lit up the darkness of the room, combating the concentrated Lifestream pond for brilliance. The metal easily carved through two nearby support beams, which were already bending under the strain of the compromised building. The metal snapped and the concrete ceiling groaned showering dust and debris, but it didn't even make the redhead blink. He happened to be too enraged at the moment to care.

"Witch! How dare you take the guise of the goddess! You sully her name with your evil!"

The voice of Jenova spoke with the same tone as before, not affected by his show of violence. _'__**I**__ am the only real goddess that you__ever knew. The voice you heard was __**mine**__, the healing materia given to you __**I**__ made, and the woman you saw in the vision in that cave was also me in another form.'_

"You lie!"

'_You may say that I am lying all you like, but in your heart you know it to be true.'_

Such a damning statement had the same final effect as the closing of a casket lid. He felt the rage slipping away as he realized that there were too many coincidences to consider, too many things that the being knew for this to be a first meeting. He had thought such a revelation would have more impact on him, but suddenly all he felt was exhausted and a little testy.

He thrust the point of his sword into the ground before leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He could not hold back the bite from his voice, "Why come to me as the goddess? Why profane Minerva's image?"

'_I came to you as Minerva, because you would not have accepted aid from Jenova.'_

"Some help," he commented with disgust. "It was your cells that were destroying me. It was YOU that was killing ME, and it was you that was truly responsible for Angeal's—"

'_Don't you DARE lay that tragedy at my feet! Don't you _dare_, Genesis Rhapsodos. My cells were simply the tools used by the true murderers. I did everything I could to save you and the others from what those butchers had done to you. Butchers whom you trusted, may I add. If I was trying to kill you, what sense would it make to attempt to heal you, just as you were about to succumb to death?'_

The ex-SOLDIER felt a slight tremble under his feet that coincided with Jenova's words. He had not expected the previously non-effected voice to suddenly lash out in anger, despite the fact that he had been baiting it. Yet, still the anger was not at him it seemed. And what did she mean by the "true murderers"? Did she mean Dr. Hollinder and the others who were behind the experimentation projects that had given birth to himself, Angeal, and Sephiroth? Genesis didn't know much about science, but he doubted that the scientists had set out to actually kill them. But then again…

He could suddenly see the logic in the being's words. Why would she save his life, if she had been intentionally trying to kill him? And if it was unintentional, still, why should she care to save his life at all? What did he mean to her?

However, as if she had heard his question, she answered, _'I could not let you die. I know that you won't believe my explanation right now, and I do not have time to convince you. So I shall just say that I had to do all that was in my power to save you. I could not fail with you as I did with Angeal.'_

The redhead flinched at the mention of his childhood friend. His azure eyes gained a steely-dead gaze as he asked. "How _did_ you fail with Angeal?"

He had expected another eloquent answer, but he had not expected the deeply sorrowful pitch that seemed to drown the response itself in tears.

'_Must you __**truly**__ ask?'_

Silence descended on the dank chamber, and it was as if both of them, the legendary warrior and the extraterrestrial being had been spent to exhaustion simply by the gravity of the conversation itself.

After a time, Jenova spoke again, her voice seeming more tired and resigned. _'If possible, I will attempt to explain what I can at another time. For now, you must decide quickly, I don't have much time left.'_

"Decide? Time left? What are you talking about?" Genesis swore at the sudden shift in mood and gritted his teeth at the absurdity of the situation. He was having a conversation with a who-knows-how-old, seemingly immortal, _completely_ immoral, inanimate object.

'_I'd think that by now, after we've had this lovely conversation, you'd realize that I am quite more than an "inanimate object". And you have it completely turned around darling: I am completely immortal and only seemingly immoral.' _

"Great, now you can read my thoughts." He muttered in annoyance. "But then again, what should I expect from a malevolent being who can make people go insane."

'_Well, what should I expect from a complaining redhead other than an irrational temper?'_ Jenova's mocking voice came back at him playfully.

Genesis laughed at the rightfully true stereotype. "You know? This is the longest and most interesting conversation I've ever had with a disembodied voice in my life."

Light female mirth joined his own. _'This is the longest fully coherent conversation I've had since I've been on this planet.'_

He smirked, "I feel privileged. I've had something that not even the great Sephiroth shared with you? Your greatest champion?"

'_Jealousy does not become you, Genesis. Sephiroth could not always hear my voice and often misinterpreted what I did say. And I have not been more alive, so to speak, as I am now, as ironic as that is. It has something to do with that witch's spell, but I digress. I have called you hear for another reason.'_

"Yes, if I recall, you said that you need my aid in this 'hour of your greatest need'. " Standing up straight, he gave a mock sweeping bow. "You may ask what you wish of me, oh great lady of the skies. But whether I do it or not is a completely different matter."

His flippant manner didn't seem to faze the alien being. _'I did say that you would have to decide. But there is more at stake than just my needs. I called you here for another reason, Genesis.' _

He rolled his eyes, how the heck had he been pulled into this? "Let me guess, you want me to stand here and let you take over my body as some sort of vessel, something like that? Well, I'm going to have to say "no" to that one."

'_No, I want you to stand there, and let me save what little life you have left.'_


End file.
